


Who I Am With You

by Austenviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pek çok farklı Severus vardı ve o bile, kim olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ama kim olmak istediğini artık öğrenmişti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Am With You

**Author's Note:**

> “Keyword challenge” kapsamında, goldun verdiği “kimlik” anahtar kelimesiyle yazılmış, Chris Young’un Who I Am With You şarkısından ilham alınmıştır. Son ana bıraktığım için kısa ve kuru olmuş olabilir.  
> Yazılış tarihi: 3 Ekim 2014

**# _Chris Young-Who I Am With You_**

Hayatını birden fazla kimlikle yaşamanın, birden fazla kişi olmanın bazı riskleri vardı. Bunlardan biri de, zaman zaman hangi kimlikte olduğunuzu ve çoklukla da, aslında kim olduğunuzu karıştırmaya başlamaktı... Davrandığınız kişi sahiden siz miydi, yoksa büründüğünüz sahte bir kimlik mi? Peki ya sahte deyip de yıllar yılı taşıdığınız kimlikler, aslında ne kadar sahte kalıyordu? İnsan, bir kimliğin arkasında yaşadıkça ona benzemekten kaçabilir miydi tamamen? Rol yapa yapa, rolünüz gerçek kimliğiniz haline gelir ve gerçek kimliğiniz de role dönüşmez miydi?

Severus Snape, zamanında kendisine bu soruları sıkça sormuştu. Cevapların hepsinin evet olduğunu kavradığı güne kadar.

Üstünde kıyafet niyetine farklı kimlikler taşıyan bir adamdı o, gerçekten kim olduğunu kendisi bile bilmeyen. Hogwarts’ın acımasız İksir hocası mıydı; Lord Voldemort’un sadık ölüm yiyeni mi; Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı’nın casus üyesi mi-iyi mi, kötü mü? Bir kimliği, bir sıfatı diğerinden ayırt edebilmek öylesine güçtü ki, artık denemiyordu bile. Bazen öyleydi, bazen böyle... Ve insanlar tam aksini sanıyor olsa da, her kimliğinde yalansızdı. Her sözünde, yalan söylediğine bazen kendisi de inansa da içinde bir yerlerde dürüsttü-bir yanı hâlâ Voldemort’un görüşlerine katılırken öbür yanı Dumbledore’un savaşına ölümüne sadıktı, bir yanıysa sadece kaçmaya çalışıyordu, herkesten ve her şeyden.

En çok da, kim olduğunu bile bilmediği kendisinden.

Kim olduğunuzu siz bile bilmediğinizde, kendinizden kaçmak zordu. Sığınacak bir “gerçek siz” olmadığında, maskeleri indirmek imkansızdı... Severus Snape biliyordu.

Ve kabullenmişti. Taşıdığı her kimliği yerinde kullanmayı, hepsinin toplamından fazlası olurken tek tek onlara bölünebilmeyi ve aralarındaki çizgiler karışsa da kimsenin asla hepsini tanıyamadığından emin olmayı öğrenmişti. Hayatı, farklı kimliklerin arasında dengeli kalmak üzerine kuruluydu ve sürekli yuvarlanan bir taş gibi, onun da durup düşünmeye vakti yoktu.

Kim olduğunu bilmiyordu. Kendisi hakkında, adından başka hiçbir şeyden emin değildi... Uzun yıllar boyunca. Ona kendisi gibi hissettiren tek kişi öldüğünden beri belki. Belki Lily öldüğünde, gerçek Severus da ölmüştü ve geriye kalan bir yığın kabuktan ibaretti, farklı farklı, ama hepsinin içi boş, hiçbiri tek başına “o” olamayan kimlikler...

En azından, Severus öyle sanıyordu.

Gözü açık, kıpırtısız yattığı yatak, pencereden süzülen sabah güneşiyle yıkanır ve yanındaki sıcak bedenin nefes alış verişinin minik hareketini hissederken, Severus kendisini öylesine _kendisi_ hissediyordu ki, kımıldamaya dahi cesaret edememişti. Gözünü biraz hızlı kırpsa, üzerine çöken bu ışıklı his kaçıverecekti sanki.

Tuhaftı. Koluna yaslanmış sarışın baştan yatağa düşen altın tellerden birkaçında gün ışığı hoplar, Severus hareketsizce onu gözlerken; ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Mutlu, iyi ve _tam_ hissetmek yabancıydı; nasıl davranmalıydı? Bir şekilde, bu adam sanki _kendisi_ gibiydi, tanıdığı tüm Severus’lardan farklıydı; ama kendisi gerçekte kimdi ki? Bu mu? Bu adam mı-saklanmış bir ilişkinin kollarında sonsuza dek uyumayı dileyen, yüzünün hatları gevşemiş bu yabancı mı?

Belki de bu hissin sebebi, onun Severus’un tüm kimliklerini bilmesiydi-belki de hepsini ortaya serdiğinde ortaya bu çıkıyordu. Ne olursa olsun, Severus onun, bu yasaklı, tehlikeli, narin ve karşı konulamaz kadının uykusunu izlerken, tekrar _kendisi gibi_ hissediyordu... Öldüğünü sandığı gerçek Severus yeniden doğmuş gibi. Sanki hep oradaymış da, birisi onu tabuttan çıkarsın diye beklermiş gibi.... Zayıftı, ama oradaydı.

Ve Severus, o olmak istiyordu... Bu kabuksuz adam, onun sahici kimliği olmalıydı.

Elbette değildi. Pek çok farklı Severus vardı ve o bile gerçekte kim olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ama kim olmak istediğini, artık öğrenmişti.

Narcissa’ylayken olduğu adam, olmak istediği adamdı.

**Son**


End file.
